La oportunidad de una vida
by DiamondRozen
Summary: Continuacion de una vida mas, o segundo final.


(Datos rápido y simples, las palabras en negrito, cursiva o subrayada es para pensamiento y para cuando un personaje habla o también para hacer algún sonido fuerte).

 **Segundo final. De una vida más**

Habían pasado 7 meses…..7 meses desde la "muerte" de nuestro personaje, o al menos es así como debía ser, por favor si aceptas el primer final te pido que no leas el 2, en cambio si quieres ver la continuación del ese final, adelante y disfruta. El **dialogo** / _dialogo_ / dialogo son para hablar o pensar.

…..

…

…..

…

 _Cargando_ …

 _El simulador_ _ **R-F.6**_ _está listo para usarse doctor, ¿Quiere que comience el proceso de simulación?_

 **Yes- No**

 _Comenzando el simulador de proyecto_ _ **R-F.6**_ _, por favor de no tocar nada mientras el proceso se realiza…._

….

…25%

….

…..50%

…..

….100%

.

.

.

 **ERROR.**

 **ERROR.**

 **ERROR.**

 **ERROR**. _El proyecto_ _ **R-F.6**_ _desestabilizado, el procedimiento no pudo completarse. El procedimiento no pudo_ …

…

….

…

 _Eliminando proyecto_ _ **R-F.6.**_ _Eliminando proyecto_ _ **R-F.6**_

…

…..

….

 _ **Proyecto eliminado.**_

.

.

.

.

 _Nuevo proyecto creado. Proyecto R-F.7_

 _¿Desea guardar el nuevo proyecto?_

 **Si- No**

 _Proyecto R-F.7 guardado._

 _¿Desea algo más doctor?_

 **Si No-**

 _Que tenga un buen…_ -apagar computadora.

*Suspiro* es el sexto estos meses…

*Toc toc*

¿Sans? ¿Hermano? ¿Estás ahí?

*suspiro* ¿Que sucede pap?

Oh…..hermano, el hijo de Undyne y alphys acaba de salir del cascaron y vine para saber si le gustaría….

Pap ahora no bro, estoy muy ocupado…

Oh…si entiendo…sabes hice un gran banquete en celebración de su nacimiento, te traje un poco por si tenías….

Ya comí pap….

Oh….entonces te lo dejare para la cena… ¿está bien?

…

….

…

¿Sans?

Está bien pap, gracias por molestarte en traérmelo.

No es ninguna molestia hermano, yo….me preocupo mucho por ti.

….

….. ¿Sans?

Oye bro, la verdad estoy muy ocupado con este proyecto…es algo muy importante… ¿Sabes?

…está bien, te dejo sans….a-asegúrate de comerlo vale, realmente es muy bueno.

…..

….*suspiro*

-puerta cerrándose-

 _Lo siento mucho bro, pero enserio este proyecto es algo muy importante…a continuar trabajando_

Mdv sans

 _Otros 7 meses habían pasado (ósea 1 año y 3 meses-contando los otros 7 meses-). El proyecto R-F.7 seguía todavía en proceso, esta vez me había asegurado de tomarme más tiempo para asegurarme de que no había ningún error…no quería perder otro proyecto, no cuando por fin tengo casi todo listo…._

 _Lo había logrado, había logrado por fin recreado un cuerpo en el que el alma no podía rechazar, después de todo, el alma había vivido en ese cuerpo toda la vida que tenía, esta vez me había asegurado de borrar esa "enfermedad" no quería tener que iniciar de nuevo._

 _Estuve a punto de perderla con los otros proyectos, por eso me estaba asegurando de que este fuera el definitivo…no quería causarle más daño, más dolor…pero había un gran problema y era que cuando combinara el cuerpo con su alma, iniciaría la vida, pero desde el comienzo, el comienzo de la vida "humana" ella iba a volver con la edad que murió…y ahí radica el problema, solo había clonado su cuerpo, no sus memorias._

 _Y yo…no quería eso, quería que ella me recordara…recordara a todo el mundo…qué sentido tendría que ella volviera a nuestra vida, pero…sin ningún recuerdo de su familia, de las aventuras que tuvo, sin recuerdo…de lo que sentíamos los dos…_

 _Sé que era egoísta, puedo decir todo esto, y sonar lindo, pero en el fondo de mi alma, ni siquiera yo mismo creo en mis palabras, ¿realmente lo hago por eso? O mi mente es muy egoísta que solo quiero que me recuerde…solo quiero que recuerde sus sentimientos…si después de traerla me odia toda su "nueva" vida, entonces lo aceptare, joder incluso yo mismo me odiaría._

 _ **BAM.**_

 _ **BAM.**_

 _ **BAM.**_

 _Ese sonido no lo pensé…_

 **LAZYBONE!** _Conozco solo a alguien quien podría gritar así…*_ _ **CRASH**_ _* Y tirar la puerta de esa manera.  
_ **  
Rayos…luego la repondré…¡SANS COSTAL DE HUESOS DONDE ESTAS!**

Guarde los documentos de las fallas del proyecto en mi chamarra, y Salí de mi despacho de todos los monstruos que conocía, no quería que Undyne supiera mi proyecto y destruyera más puertas.

Valla manera de entrar Undyne, déjame decirte que es la 4 esta semana…

 **Rayos no me lo recuerdes, las otras 3 ya te las page! … luego me mandas el recibo…**

*suspiro* bueno y ¿que deseas Undyne?

 **¿c-como que, que deseo? Estas tan metido en este proyecto que ya hasta olvidas las conversaciones.**

Undyne si vamos hablar de nuevo de mi "proyecto" te pido esta vez que lo dejes…

…

…..

… **.bien, pero estoy aquí por ti, costal de huesos**

¿Y ahora porque? eh descansado y como mis 3 comidas diarias, que te dijo paps…

… **no es por eso sans, ¿has olvidado que día es hoy?**

…martes

…

…

… **Al menos es bueno saber que has recuperado algo de ti mismo…Sans hace 1 año Tokage nació de su huevo, estamos festejando su cumpleaños, TE LO DIJE AYER EN EL TELEFONO!**

….

… **..**

….Claro no lo olvide, porque quien me tomas Undyne…

 **Bueno ya que no lo has olvidado, tampoco habrás olvidado que prometiste vendrías a su fiesta…**

….

 **¡Incluso aunque tuviera que llevarte a rastras saco de huesos!** _*sentí como me tome por la chamarra y comenzó arrastrarme fuera, pasando por mi cuarta puerta destrozada*_

 _Sabía que esta vez no podría librarme, había tenido que comenzar a salir más de mi casa, si es que no quería a undyne y papyro en ella todo el tiempo, eso y la amenaza de que podrían traer a alphys, y no es que tuviera miedo de ahora la nueva mama._

 _Pero alphys podría ser capaz de descifrar mi proyecto, y eso si es ALGO de lo que tengo miedo._

Mdv normal

Llegaron a la casa de undyne, en la entrada de la puerta se encontraba adornado con globos de muchos colores, los dos entraron –uno arrastrado al otro- todos se encontraban en la sala, excepto un monstruo, todos voltearon a ver a los nuevos invitados, mientras undyne soltaba a sans en el sofá.

P: ¡hermano! Qué bien que hayas llegado, alphys fue a cambiar a tokage, bajara enseguida.

U: ¿Otra vez? Es la segunda vez.

T: mientras los esperábamos tokage tenía hambre, así que les di una galletas, ya que alphys estaba ocupada, terminoensuciándose de nuevo.

A: parece que eso de ensuciarse rápidamente lo saco de ti undyne.

U: je pero claro, de tal palo tal astilla jajajaja *sonrojada*

Se escuchan pasos desde la escalera y llega alphys entre sus brazos, está un pequeño dinosaurio de piel amarilla, como alphys, manchas azules, una mata de pelo adornaba su cabello, rubio con degradado rojo, estaba vistiendo un babero color verde y dibujos de peces.

Al: c-cariño y-ya llegaste sans b-bienvenido, di hola.

El pequeño dinosaurio –que se encontraba mordiendo su mano- se quedó mirando a sans y luego lo señalo.

S: Hey que tal pequeño individuo *se acercó a alphys y acaricio la cabeza de tokage, haciendo que este después pusiera mala cara* Jeje tranquilo chico

P: bueno ya que el cumpleañero está limpio de nuevo, ¡vamos a comenzar con su fiesta de cumpleaños!

Mdv Alphys

Horas después

Solté un suspiro de alivio mientras veía a mi hijo frente a su gran pastel de cumpleaños, cortesía de toriel y papyrus, mientras cantaban feliz cumpleaños, no podía ser más feliz, tenía una gran esposa, unos grandes amigos y familia, y ahora un hermoso hijo, había sido duro llegar a este final, pero el resultado había sido un "final feliz" para todos, o bueno casi todos.

Mire hacia un esqueleto en especial que se encontraba callado y mirando hacia tokage y undyne, pude ver a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, en sus ojos había una nostalgia y perdida grande, suspire y aproveche mientras los demás estaban ocupados.

 _¿ ?_

El mencionado dio un pequeño brinco cuando lo saque de sus pensamientos.

Oh, hola alphys ¿qué pasa?

 _¿Te importa si charlamos un ?_

Alphys es el cumpleaños de tu hijo, por favor…

 _Solo un poco, ¿ en los viejos tiempos? Si, si te molestan mis preguntas entonces lo dejare pasar….por favor._

…..

… _.._

….. ***suspiro*** bien.

 _ ***suspire de alivio***_ _gracias sans… ¿Y cómo has estado?_

Eh tenido mejores días, pero no me puedo quejar, eh estado con trabajo, ya sabes ser el científico real requiere mucho trabajo.

 _¿Has comido bien? ¿Duermes?_

 ***suspiro*** si, tranquila desde esa vez que tuve un gran desgaste de magia, y a papyrus y undyne en mi casa después de eso….me estoy cuidando.

 _Bien, sabes hace unos días fue el…_

….

… _.olvidado…_

…

…

…..

 _Sans, ¿porque es tan importante ese proyecto? Desde que lo iniciaste te has alejado mucho de nosotros…_

….

… _y no solo eso, también te has descuidado, dios en ese incidente de desgaste, hasta papyrus lloro mientras te estabilizaba, creyó que iba a perder a su hermano._

…..

 _Y has perdido tu personalidad sans, desde….desde hace 1 año…ya no has dicho ningún chiste._

…

… _._

….

… _. ¿No decirme cuál es tu proyecto, podría ayudarte…?_

NO…

… _.._

…

… _está bien…pero sans déjame decirte que aunque no sea tan inteligente como tu…sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda en lo que sea…..incluso aunque no puedas decirme cuál es tu proyecto…todo hipotéticamente._

…

… _.._

….

… _.solo quiero ayudarte a que vuelvas a ser el sans que tanto extrañamos, el sans…..que_ _ **"ELLA"**_ _hubiera deseado que volviera de nuevo._

¡….!

… _.solo piénsalo de acuerdo._

…

… _.._

….hay….

 _¡….! ¿ algo?_

….hay una pregunta…..que quiero hacerte…

 _¡claro! Adelante ¿ ál es tu pregunta?_

….hipotéticamente hablando claro, ¿recuerdas el proyecto de uno de los científicos externos? El de clonación…

… _claro, la cabra clonada Hilda, todos la queríamos fue una pena su fallecimiento._

….si, bueno…yo…hipotéticamente hablando que pasaría si quisiera hacer algo así…y…y… * **saca de entre su chamarra unas hojas algo arrugadas** * crees poder revisar esto.

… _.. sans! *_ _ **sentí una gran felicidad, sans siempre ha sido un monstruo muy inteligente, más que yo sin duda, había querido ayudarle con su proyecto era algo que había deseado sin duda, pero no quería presionarle con mi ayuda así que me había mantenido al margen esperando que el pidiera mi ayuda**_ _*_

 _Y aunque era una suposición hipotética, quería volver a ver al sans que todos extrañábamos_

Mdv sans

 _Pero que estaba haciendo, obviamente mostrarle esto a alphys sería muy peligroso, ella podría descubrir mi hipotéticamente, ¿Me detendría? ¿Le diría a los demás? No debería haberle enseñado mis notas…pero estaba tan cansado y desesperado, realmente deseaba encontrar la respuesta que llevo buscando durante este año._

 _datos más complicados que los del científico…_

Sí, pero si no logras comprenderlo puedes decirme no te obligues a entender…

 _lo que dicen estos datos, es una clonación de tipo completo…_

… _._

… _. algo que esta en mis …_

Está bien alphys, es algo tonto, Jeje por favor olvídalo.

… _._

….

… _.._

….. ¿Alphys?

… _..no la clonación de las células….pero si del alma, si se quiere lograr conservar los recuerdos en el alma, es algo imposible._

….

… _. que tal ¿reemplazarlos de nuevo?_

…¿Reemplazarlos?

… _si, se puede pedir los recuerdos de algún alma con el que haya pasado el alma que se reencarnara, y eso haría que el alma pudiera volver a recordar sus memorias. Los recuerdos se pierden pero queda el sentimiento en el alma, así que si se da recuerdos aunque sea de otro punto de alma, el alma reencarnada los aceptara._

…

… _._

…..

… _.. ¿Sans?_

….¡ALPHYS ERES UN GENIO! _* Dios porque no lo había pensado antes, estaba enfrascado en que su alma mantuviera sus recuerdos que no pensé en volver a dárselos compartidos de otras almas, y es lo más cerca de la vida que tenía._

… _.. ¿Eh?_

 _Lo siento alphys debo de irme, feliz cumpleaños a tu hijo de nuevo, sayonara *sin darle tiempo a alphys de hablar y a undyne de gritarme por irme, desaparecí por unos de mis accesos, tenía a una persona que traer de nuevo a este mundo…_

1 semana después

Solté un jadeo mientras me reclinaba en mis rodillas e intentaba recuperarme, sin duda usar mucha magia no estaba bien, pero no había tenido opción

Mire frente de mí una pequeña casa de dos pisos, pintada de un naranja con un pequeño patio, había tenido que hacer un largo viaje, usando magia obviamente, encontrar el lugar me había tomado casi 5 días, y no tenía tiempo para usar el transporte humana y tardar aún más, considerando que era un país lejano y la casa estaba muy escondida, lejos de la vista de la vista humana, pero no de los monstruos.

Había logrado sacar de mi alma los recuerdos de frisk con todos nosotros, no había sido tan difícil antes de que todo esto ocurriera ella y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos, y sin duda todo lo relacionado con el presente de frisk, yo podría dar las memorias –no sabían cuando me alegro de esta vez recordar las líneas del tiempo-…pero las memorias de su pasado y parte de su futuro, era algo que no podía dárselos yo, y nadie más de nosotros podía tener las memorias que me faltaba para completar sus pensamientos alma, al menos los monstruos…pero había un humano que me podía ayudar.

Dar con él había sido complicado, al menos en el modo humano, había pensado que desde lo que paso el no querría ver a los monstruos de nuevo, pero pareció mas reacio a los humanos que a los monstruos, así que había usado métodos monstruos, y había dado con él, tome una respiración profunda y decidí tocar la puerta.

 **Ya voy** *escuche una voz femenina y así como pasos acercarse a la puerta* **si qui... ¿sans?** *mire a la mujer que por algún motivo sabia mi nombre, debía de medir 1.70 tenía el cabello negro y corto, y unos ojos azules, estaba con un pesquero azul y una camisa negra.

días, ¿Se encuentra el joven nezor? *decidí no preguntarle sobre como sabia mi nombre, tal vez ya le habían platicado de mi.*

La joven me estuvo mirando durante unos minutos, los cuales estaba nervioso pensando en que me echaría de la casa, si él le había hablado de mí, entonces eso quiere decir de las cosas que le había causado al visitar a frisk, pero finalmente me dio una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado .

 **Pasa adelante**

está bien solo vine a platicar de algo, si él no se encuentra…

 **Vamos entonces, se ve que es algo importante** *antes de decir nada me tomo del brazo y me adentro en su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, nos dirigimos hacia la casa donde me hizo sentar en el sofá

 **Espera aquí, ya volveré** *dicho esto se fue por lo que supuse seria la cocina, no tuve tiempo de mirar la decoración como comencé a pensar en que decirle a esta mujer, si ella no me había negado que nezor no vivía aquí, eso quería decir que vivía con él, ¿Sería su esposo?, Había muchas dudas que tenía, pero ahora mismo era saber dónde se encontraba el.

La chica llego con un vaso con una sustancia color roja, acaso eso era…

 **Toma, lamento si no es natural, pero no soy muy fanática de la cátsup** …

Tome el vaso que me ofrecía y le di un sorbo, esta chica nomas me causaba más dudas con respecto a si realmente fue el quien le dijo de mi…

 **Ya ha pasado un año verdad** *mire a la chica por ser la que comenzara hablar primero*

….

 **Creí que estarías….bueno después de su funeral no pusiste un pie en su entierro**

Ya sabía de qué hablaba, y era cierto no había querido asistir al funeral de ella, había tanto que tenía que hacer, que ir a un entierro no era algo que me animara mucho.

 **Es bueno ver que estas…bien…pero no creo que estés aquí para hablar de eso, ¿hay algo que se te ofrecía como para buscar con tanta insistencia este lugar?**

…yo estoy buscando a nezor.

… **.**

…necesito que me ayude con algo.

… **..**

…

… **.**

….

 **Y bien ¿De qué se trata?**

…yo es algo que tengo que…

 **Si no me das una buena razón como para hablar con nezor, entonces no te diré donde se encuentra…**

…..

… **..**

….

…

Necesito algunos de sus recuerdos alma.

 **¿De quién?**

* _creí que me preguntaría para que_ * de…de…de frisk.

…

…..

… **..**

…..

 **Sabes él te odia mucho.**

…..yo también me odio.

… **.pero no por lo que crees…**

…entonces ¿De qué?

… **al igual que él sabe que fuiste tú quien más le causó daño…**

…

… **.él también sabe, que tú eres el único que puede hacerla feliz.**

…como podría hacerla feliz, si le cause un gran daño, como podría merecer a una persona tan pura como ella, como…podría ella amar a un **monstruos**.

…

….

… **..**

….

 **Porque aun sigues con vida sans…..aun sigues luchando por ella….aun sigues** **determinado** **por tu amor, aun cuando te odies a ti mismo, quieres remendarlo.**

….

…

…

 **Si no, creo no te tomarías las molestias de venir y pedir recuerdos alma, alguien que se supone te odia…**

…..

… **el también cree en ti sabes.**

…. ¿Quien?

….. *la chica se quedó callada pero se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a hacia la puerta de entrada, la seguí por instinto, abrió la puerta de entrada y me dio una sonrisa mientras procedía a quitarse un anillo que portaba* eso, que….

 **En él se encuentra lo que buscas, no te preocupes tiene desde el principio y tantos cosas buenas y malas, es mejor una dura verdad que una dulce mentira.**

Tome el anillo y sin nada más que decir procedí a salir por la puerta…

 **Esta es tu última oportunidad, más te vale que no lo eches a perder** … _saco de huesos_

¡ESA VOZ! *mire detrás de mí, pero la puerta ya había sido cerrada, y un escudo anti monstruos había sido activado, esa voz había sido…mire el anillo en mi mano esquelética, y lo apreté con determinación.

No lo hare nezor, te lo prometo *desparecí por otros de mis accesos tenía la última pieza del rompecabezas que me faltaba y a una persona que traer de nuevo…*

Y este es el fin que lo disfruten x33

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naa es mentira como creen xDDD, esto aún no termina –no me maten- continuamos

 _Mdv ¿?_

 _Cargando_ …

 _El simulador_ _ **R-F.7**_ _está listo para usarse doctor, ¿Quiere que comience el proceso de simulación?_

 **Yes No**

 _Comenzando el simulador de proyecto_ _ **R-F.7**_ _, nuevos datos actualizados y adquiridos al proyecto, por favor de no tocar nada mientras el proceso se realiza…._

….

…25%

….

…..50%

…..

….100%

 **POSITIVO**

 _Proceso completado doctor, el proyecto R-F.7 está completo, repito el proyecto R-F.7 esta completado, ¿Desea que comencemos el proceso de recreación?_

 _Yes No_

 _Comenzando el proceso de recreación…_

Sans se encontraba enfrente de una computadora que estaba conectada a una gran maquina donde en una capsula se encontraba una brillante y determinada alma roja, el esqueleto sin duda se veía nerviosa y ansioso, su proyecto había sido completado, o al menos la simulación, una cosa era hacer una simulación a hacerlo en la vida real, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que intentarlo.

La máquina hizo un ruido extraño mientras comenzaba a realizar el proyecto, el cual era traer de nuevo a la vida a una cierta humana, el esqueleto estuvo al pendiente de la computadora, para ver si había alguna anomalía mientras el proceso se completaba…

Sans comenzó a sentir temblores en el cuerpo, y a su alrededor comenzaba a ver pequeños desgarres del mundo, sabía que era esto, era el proceso de reset, en las otras simulaciones esto le había causado un problema, no quería que el alma de frisk aplicara el reset, se había planteado borrarlo pero…si algo salía mal eso quería decir que el alma de frisk seria destruida _para siempre._

El desgarre se hizo más profundo y a sans comenzaba a causarle dolor, sabía que esta vez no tenía opción, tenía que evitar el reset, si no frisk volvería al principio de todo, y el no sería capaz de recordar nada esta vez, eso quería decir que todo ser repetiría, su dolor, el dolor de frisk…su muerte, es por eso que tenía que borrar el reset de una vez por todas.

 _Procesando, el archivo data_castilllodeasogre ¿Quiere borrar el archivo?_

 _Yes- No_

 **Archivo borrado**

 _¿Desea eliminar la función reset de los archivos?_

 _Yes- No_

 _Archivo, ARCHIVO reset_

Los desgarros se desvanecieron y sans sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el dolor que le provoco, soltó un suspiro de alivio…pero no duro mucho.

La máquina comenzó a sonar anunciando obviamente que algo estaba mal, la computadora comenzó a anunciar error, mientras los glitches lo invadían, sans miro con miedo y terror como la maquina comenzaba a lanzar humo y el corazón dentro de la capsula desaparecía en una luz blanca que se hacía intensa a cada segundo.

Finalmente sans tuvo que cubrirse los ojos sin poder soportar la luz.

 **¡KABOM!**

Sans abrió los ojos y miro su máquina completamente destruida, y el corazón que había en la capsula había desparecido.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus cuencas mientras miraba al suelo con impotencia…no lo había logrado no solo la maquina había sido destruida, sino que también el alma de frisk…

Mientras sans se enfrascaba en su dolor, la computadora volvió a la normalidad con una sola frase.

 **Proceso completado.**

La puerta de la capsula donde se encontraba el corazón se abrió en silencio, y en vez de encontrar trozos de un alma salir, un cuerpo femenino salió de ahí, y se dirigió al esqueleto que seguía en su dolor.

 _Knock, Knock._

 **Gasp** *sans levanto la cara y miro a unos hermosos ojos color aguamarina.*

eres r. tu *sus manos temblaban mientras una de sus manos esqueléticas alcanzaba la cara de frisk.*

 _Sans… se supone tienes que decir quien está ahí_ –le dio una tierna sonrisa al esqueleto, mas lagrimas cayeron desde las cuencas de sans y sin perder el tiempo se lanzó y abrazo a la humana, ella lo recibió sin ninguna queja y acaricio la espalda del esqueleto mientras que dejaba que este supiera que no era un sueño…

 **Ella realmente estaba aquí.**

Estuvieron así por lo que parecieron horas, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importar, solo interesaba que estaban de nuevo juntos, y que todo el dolor que habían pasado, lentamente se iba olvidando…

 _Knock, Knock_ –dijo otra vez frisk

¿ está ahí? –esta vez sans decidió seguirle la corriente mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo, como si en cualquier momento desaparecería. Lo cual no iba a pasar

 _Olvi de_

¿Olvi de quién?

 _¿No olvide nuestra promesa?_

Sans paro de llorar con eso, pero esta vez una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara, al igual que sus ojos, se separó de ella y coloco su frente juntas, mientras la miraba con un gran amor y determinación

No cariño, no lo olvidare… nunca más –coloco sus dientes sobre sus labios, sellando y comenzando una vieja promesa…

 _ **Y finalmente es el final, esta vez el verdadero, espero les guste y haga feliz a los que lo deseaban, buenas noticias tal vez, ¿qué opinan de un prólogo? Que paso después de esto obviamente, es en un tal vez, porque tengo más proyectos que pienso publicar y obviamente son más largos que esto, gracias por leerlo, y solo diré no me gustan los finales tristes, lo digo por el otro, pero lo compense con este final, lamento haberme retrasado cosas pendientes tengo muchas, y más acumuladas con más cosas que invento.**_

 _ **No los aburro más y los veré en mis próximos fics, chao bye.**_


End file.
